yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Happierre
is a Rank C Restoration-attribute Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "This heartwarming Yo-kai removes the tension in the air. He can cheer up even the angriest of people." Dismarelda evolves into Reversa by fusing with this Yo-kai. In ''Yo-kai Watch'', he is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Shogunyan. Appearance Happierre has a yellow, gaseous-looking body, with diminutive arms. He sports squinty eyes, a wide mouth, and a green mustache, vaguely resembling a Dali style. His hair is green and styled to resemble a normal haircut, and has a daisy on the top. Gallery Honobono.jpg Honobono medal Korean.png|Yo-Kai medal (Korean) honobonobusmedal.jpg Personality Happierre shows a cheerful disposition, which is evidenced by his constant smile. He is calm, gentle and most of the time, he tries to solve problems in a peaceful manner, for it is the main reason of his summoning by Nathan. He always ends his statements with "-bono" (Japanese version only.) In the U.S. translated dub, he is characterized with a French accent, ending some phrases with "hohoho." Relationships Dismarelda Dismarelda is Happierre's wife, and the couple usually get along very well. However, sometimes they tend to argue with each other. When not, they spend time together, as seen with having vacations in Hawaii and going shopping. Abilities and Powers Happierre's aura warms and smooths the atmosphere where he is present, ensuring a cheerful and amiable disposition of the people on it. Said aura can negate the dampening effects of Dismarelda, normalizing the atmosphere. This ability has also been shown to negate Cynake's inspiriting. Game Data Evolution ;Fusion Stats | medal = Pokapoka | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Happierre appears on treetops in Graduate Street and the Station Square (Downtown Springdale). He can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Green Coin. Quotes * Befriended: * Loafing: * Receiving food (favourite): "C'est bon!" * Receiving food (normal): * Receiving food (disliked): * Freed from Crank-a-kai: "Hey, hey! You 'ave freed me? Merci, mon petit chou." History Happierre makes his debut in the first episode of the anime, when Whisper brings him to Nathan's house in order to make amends with Dismarelda and thus, preventing Nathan's parents to break their marriage due to her aura. Dismarelda quickly makes peace with Happierre, and the resulting combination of their auras eases the atmosphere and causes Nathan's parents to do the same. Sometime after leaving, he and Dismarelda give Nate their Yo-Kai Medals. Video Trivia * Happierre's first appearance in the first Yo-Kai Watch video game parallels his first appearance in the anime, with the difference being that he does not give his Yo-Kai Medal to the player before leaving. * Happierre's marriage to Dismarelda could be a nod to the old adage "opposites attract" as both Yo-Kai have romantic interest in one another but have complete opposite personalities and effects on humans. * The only time Happierre got angry is when Mukamukade used his pincers to poke him. Origin Name Origin * "Happierre" is a combination of happy or happier ''and the male name ''Pierre. * "Honobōno" is a play on honobono (ほのぼの, "heartwarming") In other languages * Japanese: ホノボーノ Honobōno * Korean: 보노보노 Bonobono * French: Jojojoyeux * Italian: Felicio * Spanish: Felisonte * German: Frohland * Portuguese: Joviallan Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Bread Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Restoration-Attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Healer Role Yo-kai